I only Ignore you because I love you
by UltraMagnusFanGirl
Summary: Prowl is constantly locked up in his office refusing to leave, Jazz is fed up so Prowl decides to show the mech just how much he cares Jazz/Prowl One-Shot G1


**This is a one-shot that's been sat in my room for a while so I finally did something with it**

**Hope you like it :)**

**Please review but no flames!**

* * *

><p><em>The one who ignores you is the one who notices you<em>

Jazz sighed as he walked into the rec room walking over to the energon dispenser he got himself a cube of energon, he walked over to one of the tables and sat down swirling the energon before taking a sip. The black and white mechwas grateful that he had the rec room to himself, thinking the day through he clenched his fist earlier he had tried to get Prowl to take a break from work but the SIC had simply waved him off saying he had too much work to do.

"Hey there mech" Blaster said snapping him out of his thoughts, Jazz looked up from his cube and over at the tapedeck as he walked over

"Hey Blaster" Jazz replied forcing a smile, the orange mech looked at him before sitting down at the same table

"What's botherin' you Jazz? You're not yourself" Jazz sighed dropping the fake smile and looking back down to his energon cube "Ah I know Prowl refused to leave his office again right?" all he got in response was a nod from the mech,

"Ya know what Prowl's like Jazz"

"I know, it's just...you'd think the mech would realise by now why I ask him everyday to come out of his office"

"I guess but even Optimus has a hard time getting him to leave his office" Jazz looked up at Blaster before sighing and standing up

"Yeah you're right but that doesn't mean I'll stop taking him energon" the black and white mech downed the rest of his cube and disposed of it before grabbing another cube and leaving the rec room. Blaster chuckled and shook his head

* * *

><p>It was later in the evening when Jazz was dragged into the rec room by the twins, both Sideswipe and Sunstreaker were grinning like mad mechs as the dragged Jazz behind them. The black and white mech laughed as he saw what they wanted to show him, Inferno and Red Alert were welded to the wall while Ratchet shouted curses. Several other bots were standing watching as the medic and Wheeljack tried to free the two mechs, both Optimus and Prowl were standing there also. The latter looked over in Jazz's direction and he could've sworn he saw a small smile on the tacticians face, Jazz stared at him even when Prowl turned back to the matter at hand<p>

"We got em good" Sideswipe snickered quietly snapping Jazz out of his thoughts

"You did this?" Jazz asked not entirely surprised

"Yes now shush!" Sunstreaker muttered, the black and white mech stared at the twins before shaking his head and looking back to where Prowl should have been only the tactician had at some point dissapeared. Jazz scanned the room looking for any trace of Prowl, two hands grabbed his shoulders and spun him round before someone pressed their lips to his. It took a moment before Jazz realised who was kissing him, Prowl the sneaky fragger had snuck up behind him and caught him off guard. A few mechs stared in shock while a few mechs whistled at them, Prowl pulled away and smirked before talking

"I only ignore you because I love you" Jazz's jaw dropped open earning a chuckle from the black and white mech, Prowl turned and walked out of the room leaving a stunned Jazz behind as well as the entire crew of the ARK

"Bout time the fragger showed some emotion" Ratchet growled as he pulled a fritzing Red Alert free from his welds, Jazz looked down at his arm and noticed Prowl had stuck a note to his arm. Reading it he grinned and ran out of the rec room after the tactician dropping the note onto the floor, Sideswipe looked at Sunstreaker before picking up the note and reading it

"What does it say?" Blaster asked with a grin, Sideswipe smirked and looked at the other Autobots

"It says 'My office now'" Several bots crashed when they realised what the two officers were most likely doing.


End file.
